Wood Sure is a Keeper
by iamcatchingfire
Summary: Adele Johnson and Oliver wood have been complete enemies since their 1st year at Hogwarts. Years of hatred roll by and the two start to discover new and strange feelings. 6th year is always full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Present

_I'm sitting in front of the vanity, biting my lip and readjusting my hair over and over again. "Addie, calm down, it's going to be fine, Love!" my best friends Anna, Jane and Syl said, smiling wide._

_I looked over at them, "I can't believe it's the day. I'm- oh my God, guys, I'm getting married!"_

My name is Adele Johnson, soon to be Mrs. Adele Wood but I prefer to be called Addie. I have straight brown hair that falls to my mid back. I have bright brown eyes and a tan complexion. Oh, and did I forget to mention, I am getting married to the man of my dreams, Oliver Wood. Neither of us expected to even get _close_ to this day- even though everyone else supposedly did. We despised each other ever since first year when he pulled on my pigtails during broom riding class, telling me that girls can't fly, and that they suck at Quidditch. No, they don't. In fact, we're amazing! I got a little carried away and started shouting at him louder than I ever have. Yeah, no one ever lets us live it down – it was the strangest way to start of my first day/year at Hogwarts and Oliver just got served by a girl. Unfortunately, we both got sorted into the same house which made it harder to avoid each other. Anyway, we kept that rivalry up until 6th year. That's when things started to get- interesting. Ah, young love- always full of surprises.

Ch. 1

*Flashback!

"Come on, Addie! We're going to be late," Jane said shaking her head. I pouted, "But- fine." I grabbed a shiny red apple and started walking down to Care of Magical Creatures. "I wonder who's going to be in the class," Jane wondered. I shrugged, taking a bite of my apple, "Honestly," I said after swallowing, "I'd be fine with anyone. Even Flint- the only person I don't want to see is…" "Wood," Jane finished for me. I nodded and she rolled her brown eyes while running her hand through her long red hair, "You're insane."

"Addie, Jane," a voice called out, "Wait for me!" "Hey, Anna," I said while she was running over. She grinned while breathing heavily and she waved, "Hi guys. I ran as fast as I could- overslept." Jane rolled her eyes, "Anna, it's the first day of school…" She laughed, "I'm no Sylvia." I laughed, "Good. Too much Syl can be a lot to handle," I winked. Jane laughed while Anna grinned, "You're telling me."

Anna and Syl were twins- both in Gryffindor with me and Jane. Syl was the organized twin who was always punctual and thought ahead. Anna was the twin who just went with the flow- she loved to do pranks with me and our virtually adopted little brothers, Fred and George Weasley. Those two were in 4th year and the rest of us were in 6th. Anna, Syl, Jane and I were best friends. We had another roommate, but she was rarely around. She basically lived in the Hufflepuff dorm with her sister. Her name was Cecelia.

"What does Syl have first," Jane asked while we walked down towards Hagrid's. Anna rolled her eyes, "Divination- I have no idea why." "I hated that last year…" I muttered taking another huge bite. Anna and Jane exchanged looks, "You love apples, don't you," Jane asked. I laughed, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" I skipped down and threw the apple core away after I was finished with it. All three of us stood together while everyone else started to show up. Anna looked up and smirked at Jane. She turned around and I looked in the direction they were looking at - Wood.

I glared, "I loathe him." "We know you do, Love… actually, the whole school knows," Jane said as a matter of fact. I looked at her grinning, "And he hates me - it's perfect!" "Addie, it was first year!" Anna cried. I shrugged, "No one pulls on my pigtails…" I ran my hand through my long brown hair. "But," Anna added, "You're going to murder me, Addie, but, he's really…" "Don't say it." I cut her off. "Cute," Jane finished for Anna. They both grinned at me.

I glared, "No, he's not. He is a foul git who is so full of himself because he's captain this year when _I _should be." "…Is that what this is about," Jane asked grinning. "You better wipe the grin off of your face, Janelle Carter! And no, that's not all. Do you see the way he prances around all the time? He acts like he owns the damn school. He's so annoying. Why do you two even find him appealing? He's _gross_… in every sense of the word." They rolled their eyes, and started to listen to Hagrid. They knew I'd get moody.

"Now- um class, quiet down!" Hagrid said. The Slytherins kept talking. "Guys, shut up," I groaned. They looked at me and quieted down. Hagrid chuckled and winked at me. I grinned. "Now class, I have somethin' really exciting for you. I'm gonna pair you lot up, boy an' girl. You are gonna take care of Kneazles." Anna, Jane and I looked at each other, grinning, "Sweet," Anna whispered, smiling at Hagrid. "Now, to pair you lot up: Annabel Peri and Chase Stone -Janelle Carter and Darren Soriata – Santana Lopez and Marcus Flint - Adele Johnson and Oliver Wood …" My jaw dropped- great.

I turned around and saw him glaring and shaking his head. "Hagrid," I said after he finished pairing everyone up, "There must've been some kind of mistake. Hagrid, you can't pair me up with _Wood_!" I pouted. "I'm sorry Addie, but you're gonna have to work with people you don' really like sometimes," he said. I sighed, "I know but- this isn't me not liking him. This is me hating him. There's a difference." He chuckled, "You're a stubborn one, Addie. But, you'll thank me eventually." He grabbed a Kneazle and handed her over to me. "Take good care of her. She's my favorite." I sighed and nodded, walking over to my worst nightmare.

"Okay, Wood this is what we're going to do. I have her for two days and you have her for two. We're going to keep at that, got it?" I asked the second I reached him. "Johnson, I'm not that thrilled to be paired with you either." I glared, "Yeah, well, we don't always get what we want," I muttered. He rolled his eyes, "Clearly. But I'm not going to fail this class." I looked at him, "Me neither. What're we going to name her?" He shrugged, "Betty?" I shook my head, "No. She needs a cute name appropriate for a Kneazle." "Prisma," he asked. I looked at him, furrowing my brow. I looked down at the animal. "That's- well, that's actually a nice name…" He shrugged, "Yeah well, just because I'm not that big of a fan of you doesn't mean that I'm not going to care for her," he reached out and held Prisma.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll go and tell Hagrid. I'll get the care kit too…" He nodded, "Sure." I walked over to him, "Hagrid, her name is Prisma." He chuckled, "Very nice. And did you two take the kit?" I shook my head, "I was just about to get it, thanks." He nodded and I grabbed the kit and walked over to Wood and Prisma. "We need to feed her," I said digging through the kit. He was petting her and she purred. I grabbed a bottle. "Aguamenti," I muttered pointing my wand in the bottle and water filled in. I put some of the powder into it and shook the bottle. I heated it up using Incendio. "Done," I said. "You want to feed her, Johnson?" I shrugged, "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful up until the next Friday at dinner except for a few normal things. I went to all of my classes, argued with Wood, thought of a prank for the Weasley twins to do on Snape, and flirted with James Bones- the most adorable Ravenclaw I have ever seen. "Johnson!" I heard from a familiar accent while talking to Syl. I narrowed my eyes and turned around, "Crunch?" He hated the cereal Cap'n Crunch, so I always call him Crunch. He rolled his eyes, "Come here, Johnson. I need to talk to you." I looked at Syl who was sitting by me. She shrugged and I stood up. "What?" I asked. "Follow me," he said.

I looked back at the girls and they shrugged. I could've sworn Anna was swooning. I rolled my eyes and followed him. "So?" I asked when he stopped in the Transfiguration courtyard. He sighed, "Alright Johnson… well, as you know, I'm the Quidditch captain this year…" I bit my tongue and nodded my head, "Obviously." "Look, I don't have to do this," he said warningly. "Listen Crunch, I don't even know what you're talking about. Get on with it," I said aggravated.

"Fine- Johnson, I – as much as this kills me to admit, you're the best Chaser the team has," he grimaced, "I need to do what's best for the team; which is why I want you to be the co-captain… You're the best person for the job." I smirked, "Oh, can you say that again, Wood? I'm the best, did you say?" He narrowed his eyes and got closer to me, "Don't make me say it again. It was painful enough the first time."

I laughed, "It was amazing to hear, though. And, I'd love to- for the good of the team." "Yeah," he said clearing his throat, "for the good of the team." "Well, is there anything else?" I asked. "No. That's all, thanks." I nodded, biting my lip, "Well, -er, thanks. I'll, um, I'm gonna go now…" I walked away while he raised his brow and scratched the back of his head.

I sat down between Syl and across Jane and Anna grinning. "What went on in there," Syl asked grinning. I laughed, "Everyone, say hello to the Gryffindor Quidditch team's new co-captain!" The three grinned, "Oh my God that's great, Addie!" Jane said. I grinned, "I know! I'm so excited!" "So… where did the change of heart come from," Anna asked suggestively. I glared at her, "Annabel Peri, stop trying. I am not going to fall for him." She frowned, "But Wood's perfect for you!" I reached across the table trying to punch her arm but one of the twins came up behind me and grabbed me, laughing.

The three girls started cracking up. I sat down and stabbed my mashed potatoes with my fork and stuffed my face. "Way to ruin my happiness, guys." George, the twin who grabbed me, sat down and wrapped his arm around me, "So, Miss Co-Captain," he said. Fred finished, sitting on the other side of me, "What's this I hear about you and Mr. Wood?" I shook my head, "Oh for the love of Merlin…" I ran my fingers through my hair. They all laughed and Fred answered, "Aw, we're just messing with you." I looked at him, "You are so mean." George snickered and I turned around and looked at him raising my brow, "You're not much better either!"

The twins chuckled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Well, Addie, as much as we love to mess with you," Fred said. "We must head off to Snape's for… well, you know," George finished winking. "You guys owe me," I said looking at both of them. They chuckled and walked out. Anna looked at me with her mouth wide open, "How come I wasn't in this!" I looked at her and was suddenly hit with realization, "Oh, Anna! I am so sorry… I thought of it during History of Magic. You weren't in the class and I never had time to tell you." She pouted, making her green eyes huge.

That's one of the physical differences between Anna and Syl. Anna had gorgeous light green eyes and Syl had the prettiest bright blue eyes in the whole world. They both had curly brown hair that fell to their shoulders.

"Oh please don't do that," I groaned, resting my head on the table. She laughed, "Works every time." Syl made a noise from my side and I could just see her rolling her eyes, even with my head on the table. "You know, Anna, two can play at that game. And, we all know that I'll win." I sat upright again. "You want to bet, Addie?" I nodded. Jane and Syl shook their heads. "We'll be in the common room," Jane said. They both walked up.

"Alright, the person who blinks first loses," Anna said. I nodded, "You're on, Annabel." We both narrowed our eyes and started at each other. After about 5 minutes, my eyes started watering. I could tell Anna's were too. By this time, Wood and his best friend, Anna's crush, Darren Soriata, were looking over at us confusedly. I saw them from my peripheral vision and I smirked at Anna. She glared even more. I was going to do it. I was about to blink- and, no, I couldn't… Anna blinked. "Ha!" I cried dancing around in my seat. "I hate you, Adele Johnson." I grinned, "And I love you, Annabel Peri!"

Darren grinned and walked over to us, "Hey Anna, Addie." I grinned, "Hey, Darren!" Anna blushed, "Hi Darren…" He smiled, "Mind if I sit here," he was looked at Anna biting his lip. She looked at him and shook her head, "No, I mean, I'd love, er, you can sit here…" He chuckled and I winked at him, standing up. "Hey guys, I have to go. I realized I have to do something. Bye!" I grinned at them. Anna looked at me worriedly. I gave her thumbs up. Darren definitely fancied her.

I walked away, looking back, and I bumped into none other than Wood. He wrapped his arms around me as I almost fell. He raised his brow, "You just can't get enough of me, can you, Johnson?" I furrowed my brow, "Don't flatter yourself." I looked down at his arms and back at him. He backed up and brushed his arms, "Er, sorry about that…" I nodded my head, pursing my lips, "Yeah… well, gotta go, Crunch."

I shook my head and walked up to the stair case when I caught up with James Bones. "Addie, hi," he said smiling. I grinned, "Hey, James. What's up?" He shrugged, "Meh, nothing; heading to the common room. I really need to start on my homework- you?" "Same. And I have to check on Prisma too. We're taking care of Kneazles for Magical Creatures." He smiled, "That's really cool. Do you have a partner or is it a solo thing?" I sighed, pouting, "Yeah… I'm paired with _Wood_." He chuckled but a trickle of his smile faded from him, "You two seem close. I saw at the Hall."

My eyes opened wide, "My God, no! I ran into him. That's all. And I almost fell so he helped me there… I despise him, James." He chuckled, "I was just kidding, Addie. The whole school knows you hate each other." I laughed and looked up at him. He sure was adorable. He had dark, dark hair and blue eyes. He had the most amazing smile, ever. He played Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. My God, he was perfect.

"Um, Addie, we're going to have a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, er, tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," he asked. I grinned, "Oh, yeah, I'd love to!" He smiled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, "Definitely, bye!" we parted ways and walked up to our separate towers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up that morning only to find Jane, Syl, and Anna looking over at me. I screamed and flailed in my bed, falling over. "For the love of Merlin," I groaned, banging a fist on the floor. The three laughed uncontrollably. Even Syl was gasping for breath. I sat up, messing up my hair more than it was, "It's not that funny," I groaned standing up and heading off to get ready.

When I came out, I was wearing a turquoise sweater and black skinny jeans. My hair was put in a side French-braid. "You are going to blow James away!" Jane said grinning, while applying her mascara. Anna was freaking out; she was going with Darren. Jane was going with her boyfriend, Chase Stone. And _Syl_ decided it would be interesting to go with _Wood_. I laughed, "Oh yeah cause Addie is like a puma!" Jane laughed rolling her eyes, "Oh God, Addie." I smiled and pulled on my boots and grabbed my coat and stuck my wand in my small handbag.

"You guys coming?" I asked. They nodded and grabbed their stuff. "I'm freaking out, guys," Anna said jumping up and down. "Addie, how in the world can you be so calm? James is gorgeous and you're just all cool about it, Addie!" Anna cried. I laughed, "Anna, calm down. Darren likes you. I can tell by the way he looks at you." Syl nodded, "Yeah, it's totally obvious, Anna. Don't worry, besides, if he hurts my sister, he'll have another thing coming." Anna rolled her eyes, "Grr, okay. I- oh God, there he is. He looks perfect…" Anna stopped in her tracks in the middle of the Grand Stair Case. Jane and I looked at each other. We both grabbed an arm and started pulling.

Syl looked over and started laughing, "Anna, breathe. He's just another guy, okay? Calm down, sis." Anna broke from us and hugged Syl, "Thanks. And I'm going to run away into the sunset with him now, bye guys!" Anna ran down and started talking to Darren. He was laughing and they walked out. The three of us exchanged looks, amusedly. "Oh, Addie," Jane started. "There's James," Syl cooed. I grinned, "Which means, good bye! Oh, and Syl, I hate you. Don't you dare try to do anything." She started laughing, "No promises!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to James.

"Hey, James," I said smiling. He grinned, "Hey, Addie. Ready to go?" I nodded as he held out his arm for me to take. I smiled up at him and we headed off to the carriages. "So, where do you want go first," I asked when we got there. He shrugged, "Honeydukes?" I nodded, "Sure." We walked in and it was packed, "Wow. There's a lot of people in here," he muttered looking at me. I raised my brow, "It's rarely this crowded…"

He chuckled, "Meh, whatever. Oh hey, Fizzing Whizbees!" He looked at me grinning. I laughed, "Let's get 'em!" I grabbed two boxes, "We can also get some- Mmm, Acid Pops!" I grabbed about 5 boxes and then looked up at James who was looking curiously down at me. I flushed a deep red and put the boxes back. He laughed, "You are adorable." He grabbed two boxes, "Good?" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. I blushed, "Erm, yeah…" He laughed, "Anything else?' I shook my head, "I just love Acid Pops…" He laughed again; I must be funnier than I thought. "Chocolate Frogs, maybe," I asked. He nodded, "Sure. Let's take 4. I'm a sucker for chocolate." I grinned.

When we walked up to the cashier, I pulled out my purse and James raised a brow at me. "What," I asked. He smiled, "I'm not letting you pay, Addie." He handed the cashier some money and took the bag, "Thanks." He held out his arm, "Ready?" I nodded. "You didn't have to pay for mine. I could've. It wasn't that big of a deal." He smiled, "Addie, I asked you out because I really like you. Besides, it's a date. The guy pays on a date." I bit my lip, "Well, I like you too, James." He whispered, "I'm really glad." I felt shivers flow through my spine. He smiled a half-smile and led me to The Three Broomsticks. "I'll find a seat," I said as he went off to get the Butterbeer. He nodded.

I sat down and took off my coat. I looked around and saw Anna and Darren. She saw me and started to smile even huger than she was before. She looked back at Darren and I smiled. I also saw none other than _Wood _sitting around with _Syl_. She saw me and waved. I glared at her and shook my head. She stifled a laugh and kept talking to Wood who looked over every once in a while, while gesturing around, talking. "Here you are, Love," James said smiling. I looked up at him, grinning, "Thank you!"

James and I started talking and getting to know each other for about an hour. By the end, our seats were right next to each other and our hands were brushing against each others. We intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him and he did the same. Wow. His eyes were gorgeous… He moved in closer and I felt my heart beat race faster and faster. Our faces were inches away and he smelt like peppermint, cologne and Butterbeer. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. This year was going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You are the worst captain _ever_!" I screamed in the pouring rain after our 3 hour practice. The rest of the team was standing behind me with their mouths wide open. "Listen, Johnson, our first match against Slytherin is in one week!" Wood screamed back to me. "Yeah, one damn week; we have time, Wood. Preferably when it's not 20 degrees pouring rain! I- I hate you, Wood! I absolutely hate you!" I screamed back tears falling down my cheeks, inches away from his face. He glared. "Listen," he said menacingly, "I am just doing what is best for the team." I rolled my eyes, "Best for the team? Wood, all you care about is yourself!" I turned back to the team, "You guys leave. You did great, now go." They looked at Wood and he nodded, "Yeah, go."

After they left, we turned out attention back to each other. "Listen, Johnson, I care about the damn team. I just want to win." "Quidditch isn't all about winning, Wood. It's about playing a game that we all love." He ran his hand through his hair, "You don't understand." I looked at him raising a brow, "I don't understand? Wood, I want to win just as badly as you do. I understand that you want us to be the best that we can possibly be. But, you're not just giving us a hard practice, Wood. This is like, hard labor! You want to know the reason why I can actually deal with your mental practices?"

He furrowed his brow and then shook his head, "How?" "Because, Wood, I have three older brothers. No one else does. Fred and George can deal with it, but not the rest of the team. You're torturing us. I know that you have the good of the team at heart, but you're over doing it. Please, Wood, you _need_ to stop this. You're becoming insane." I brushed my wet bangs from in front of my face. He looked at the ground, "Addie, I want to be a great captain. I want to reach the standards of your brother- I want to reach the standards of Mika. My dad would always go on about how great of a captain Mika was… I want to make my dad proud of me." He looked at me with a sadness I never saw in his eyes before.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. Thank god it was raining. I never felt so bad for Wood before, "Your dad is proud of you. You may not be Mika Johnson, but, you are Oliver Wood. There's a difference. You're so dedicated and loyal to the sport. _That's_ why you're a great captain… just not when we're in the freezing cold. But that's beside the point. There's no reason why your dad wouldn't be proud of you. You're- Merlin, you're good, Wood. You're the best Keeper at this school and that's coming from me, the girl who's dating the Ravenclaw Keeper."

Wood shook his head and looked at me, "Thanks, Johnson." I managed a smile, "You're welcome, Wood. Now, come here." I grabbed his arm and led him to the locker rooms. I pointed to the boys' locker room, "Go, now. I am not letting you wait here in the pouring rain by yourself. Grab your clothes or whatever. I am taking you to the common room, personally." He raised his brow, "Why are you doing this?" I sighed, "I don't know. Now go!" He sighed, "Fine." He headed inside to grab his stuff and I waited outside, leaning against my broom. He came out and took my broom from me. "What're you…" "Johnson, I'm just putting your broom away." I nodded.

After he came out again, we started walking to the common room. All of a sudden, I started to sneeze, over and over again. "Oh Merlin," Wood groaned. "I gave you a cold." I shook my head after sneezing again, "No. The rain did." He rolled his eyes and handed me his coat, "Take it." "No, you'll get sick." He shrugged, "I don't get sick. Take it. I'm not going to wear it." I sighed and put it on, "Thanks, Wood." He nodded. And another sneeze came out.

We walked up the stair case in silence. All of a sudden, I tripped on the mud on my shoes and almost fell face first. Thankfully, Oli- I mean Wood reached out and grabbed me. I looked down at my shoes, "Um, thanks…" He nodded, "Erm, yeah, no problem." We walked into the common room in silence. We started up to our dorms when Wood stopped me. "Johnson, thank you so much. Erm, could we not mention it?" he asked scratching the back of his head. I smiled, "No problem. And, I won't; as long as you don't mention that I was exceptionally nice to you." He chuckled, "No problem." I smiled at him and walked up to the dorm and Wood did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James and I were walking around the lake with Prisma jumping around us. "So, Addie, - what the," he finished while looking over a tree. I looked over and saw Draco Malfoy and his goons messing around with Hermione Granger. I narrowed my eyes, "Oh there is no way," I muttered.

We walked over to them, "_What_ are you doing?" I asked Malfoy. He raised his brow at me. "What are you going to do about it, blood traitor?" Oh, that 12 year old had some nerve. "Listen, Malfoy, if you ever say or do anything to her ever again, you will have another thing coming." James stood behind me, "You really don't want to mess with her." Malfoy looked back over to Hermione, "Mudblood," he muttered walking away. My jaw dropped but I directed my attention over to Hermione.

She was leaning against the tree with tears stinging her eyes, "I don't like to cry," she muttered. "Aw, Hermione…" I wrapped my arms around her as she started to sob. I looked over at James. "Addie, I'll see you at Arithmancy, Love?" I nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great." "I am so tired of this, Addie," Hermione sobbed. I rubbed her back, "Listen, Hermione," she looked over at me, "it'll all get better. He's not worth it, at all. You're brilliant, Hermione. You're the smartest 2nd year I have ever met. You deserve to be happy, Love." She ran into me giving me another hug, "Thank you…"

I smiled, "Come on, Lovely. Let's head off to the common room, okay?" Prisma started jumping up at my legs so I carried her rest of the way. She nodded, "Alright…" She looked up at me, "You know, Addie." I looked down, "Hm?" She bit her lip, "You're really pretty." "Awe," I said grinning, "Thank you. You're adorable as well." She grinned, "And there's another thing… I was wondering." "Shoot," I said smiling. "Well, I never told Ron or Harry this… they'd think it's incredibly strange… but, I was wondering…" she said. I laughed, "You were wondering?" She sighed, "Can you introduce me to Oliver Wood? I mean, you two are kind of close and all… and I think he's kind of cute?"

I laughed, "Awe, that's so adorable. Sure." She cocked her head, "You don't think he'll be weirded out… do you?" I shook my head, "There's no way. Wood loves attention," I winked at her and she grinned. We walked into the common room and I saw lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "One second, Hermione," I said. She nodded.

"Wood," I said. He looked over, "Yeah?" "Come here." He shook his head, "I'm busy, Johnson." I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, "I will hurt you. There's a 12 year old girl who's absolutely smitten with you. She really wants to meet you." He looked at me, "Who?" "Hermione Granger- you know her?" He nodded, "I've seen her around… sure." He hopped off messing up his hair, "Hey, Hermione," he said walking up to her.

I walked over to Fred and George, "What's up guys?" "You wanna do our Potions for us?" Fred asked batting his eyelashes. I raised my brow, "Never. I just finished mine today. I can't wait for Hogsmeade." George sighed and leaned back, "Saturday is way too far away…" I nodded, "It sucks, guys." I pouted. Wood walked over and sat down. "Don't you dare break her heart, Wood," I muttered looking over at him. He rolled his eyes, picking up Prisma, "I wouldn't. She's sweet." I smiled, "She is."

"So what did you two talk about," I asked trying to make conversation. He laughed, "I'm going to teach her to fly one day." He saw me raising my brow at him, about to protest, "Don't worry. I won't let her fall or anything." I pointed at him, "You better be sure, Crunch." He chuckled, "Don't worry Johnson." I nodded and ran down to Arithmancy with Syl and James.

I walked down and saw that a blonde bimbo was sitting in my seat next to James. They were way too close for comfort. And, what the hell? What the hell was he doing? His arm was around her. That bastard. Their faces were too close, and oh my god, they were snogging like there was no tomorrow… I felt my heart crash and break into a million tiny pieces.

I walked up to Syl, my face turning red, "Syl…" my voice cracked. She looked up at me and she saw them, "Oh, Addie…" she hugged me. "This isn't real, is it? It's all fake, isn't it?" I broke apart from her. She sadly shook her head, "Oh Love, he's not worth it. He's a sick bastard." I bit my lip, "Will it get better?" I hugged her again trying to stop the tears from forming in my eyes, "Of course, Love. It's going to get better. I swear to you, it will get better." She moved the bags from the seat next to her, "Come here, sit with me?" I attempted a smile, nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I groaned, dropping my head on the table in the common room. "Oh, Love…" George said as Fred was patting my back. "It's going to be alright, Addie," Jane said. "My life sucks," I groaned. I raised my head looking into the fire, "I can't believe it. What did I do wrong?" I asked, my voice getting higher. "You didn't do anything wrong, Add," Anna said biting her lip. Before I got the chance to protest, Syl said, "He's a goddamned idiot, Addie. He's not worth it…" "Yeah," Fred said, "Anyone who would do that to you is a bloody git." I pouted, "Yeah, well… I'll get over it."

I got up, "Well, guys, I'm heading down to the pitch… I'll be back before curfew," I smiled. I walked down to the pitch, kicking a rock as I went. After I grabbed my broom from the locker room, I kicked off as hard as I could and flew up to the tree tops taking in everything. "I sure hope those two are happy…" I muttered, wiping a tear from my eye. I spent an hour or so flying around the campus and crying my heart out until I finally headed back.

"I'm exhausted," I muttered as I fell onto my bed pulling on my covers. I stared at the ceiling. The other three girls walked over and plopped onto my bed. "You okay, Addie?" Jane said. I sat up and nodded my head, "Yeah. I'm fine… I realized that I… actually, I didn't realize anything. But I do that I'll get better… I mean, I have you three and Fred and George. I don't need James." Anna grinned, "Aw, Addie!" Syl just rolled her eyes, "Corny much?" she said while she hugged me. I laughed.

The three bit their lips looking anxiously at each other. "What?" I asked. "Well…" Syl started off. "You see… um, Wood's in the hospital wing…" I cocked my head, "Why? What happened?" Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "He found out that James…" "Cheated on me?" I finished bluntly. She bit her lip. "Sorry," I said, "What happened?" Syl sighed, "Well, he sort of, um…" "He beat James to a pulp," Anna finished. My jaw dropped, "What? Is he okay? What did Dumbledore say? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"He got off real lightly," Jane said. "He has detention tomorrow and Friday night. He has a few bruises- James can really beat someone up… But he's fine." I shook my head, "Why the bloody hell would he do that?" I muttered to myself. "He said he had to," Anna alleged. I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "For the love of Merlin…" I pulled off my covers and headed towards the door. "Where're you going," Syl asked. "I have to go see that git," I muttered.

I walked into the hospital wing and saw him sitting on his bed with a sling on his arm and reading Quidditch Weekly. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, "Wood." He looked up and said while cocking his head, "Johnson, hi." I pursed my lips together, "Hey… um, why did you do that?" He shrugged, "Don't know, honestly. I heard how big of a git he was to you and well, I wanted to get back at him…" I rolled my eyes, "You're impossible! You could've gotten so much more hurt. And you could've gotten into bigger trouble than you already did. You could've been stripped of your captainship, Wood!" He shrugged, "I know. But if I wasn't captain, you would be… that's good enough."

"Why did you do that? You wouldn't have done that without any real reason." He shook his head, "Look, I know how much you liked him. And he was an imbecile. He had it coming. Besides, the others wouldn't have done anything." I groaned and grabbed a chair and sat next to him, "Obviously they wouldn't have. They know I'd get over it… but I do appreciate you tried… how could I repay you?" He looked up at me with his infamous Wood smirk, "Well…" I raised my brow, "What?" I asked regretting I even asked. "Well, you could repay me by coming to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday. Besides, my detention's only until Friday. I'm free for Hogsmeade." I felt my jaw drop, "You're serious?" I asked incredulously leaning over. He chuckled, "Yeah. It's the least you could do," he said raising his broken arm.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up. I'm not the one who told you to…" He covered my mouth with his free hand. "Please?" I raised my brow, "Um… sure?" He chuckled again, running his hand through his hair, "I promise: I won't try anything." He winked as I got up. "Well… see you tomorrow, Crunch." "See you, Johnson," he said grinning.

I walked up to the common room in a daze. "Addie!" Jane screamed grabbing me and spinning me around. I laughed, "Jane!" "So," Anna said. Syl finished, "How'd it go?" I shrugged, "Interesting. He um… he asked me to… well, go to Hogsmeade…" Syl lost control and ran at me, "Finally!" she screamed. Anna laughed, "I've taught her well," she muttered, "What did you say?" I sighed, "Yes." "Yay! Yay! Yay!" The three started chanting while running around me. I laughed, "My God! Calm down!"

"And Syl, why are _you_ so excited?" I asked. She laughed, "Well, when I went to Hogsmeade with Oliver, he told me something… something that you'll find out eventually." She winked and grinned, walking over to her bed. "Goodnight!" She smiled, winking at the others. "I won't ask…" I muttered heading off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next two days went by really slowly so when Saturday finally arrived, it was extremely interesting. Prisma was running around my feet while I got ready that morning. "You're looking quite pretty," Anna sang grinning. I rolled my eyes and studied myself in the mirror. I was wearing my dark denim skinny jeans, grey flats, and a black tank top with a grey off the shoulder sweater on. I knelt down and rubbed Prisma's tummy and gave her some treats. "Alright, lovely, I'll be back soon," I cooed at my baby Kneazle. She purred and jumped onto my bed, snuggling with my stuffed bear.

I waved at the three girls, "Bye guys!" "Have fun!" Jane sang. I grabbed my purple coat and headed down. I saw Wood leaning against the couch. He was wearing a white button up with a black jacket over it and dark jeans and, obviously, the tan sling which did not go well with the rest of the ensemble. I walked down, "Hey," I said. He grinned, "You look nice." He held out his arm smirking at me. I sighed and hesitantly took it.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked once we got there. I shrugged, "Three Broomsticks? I haven't had a Butterbeer in like, a month. I'm dying," I said looking up at him. He chuckled, "Three Broomsticks it is!" We walked in and found a seat. One of the waitresses came over and started making googly eyes at Wood. I raised my brow and cleared my throat, "Hello? Hi. I'd like a caramel Butterbeer. Thanks." I smiled my best smile as she glared at me. Wood stifled a laugh, "I'll have the same thing, thanks." The waitress gave me another glare before smiling at Wood and walking away.

After she left, Wood looked at me grinning, "Well, that was interesting, Johnson." I sighed, "Oh shut up." He laughed, "What was that? Were you a bit, oh I don't know, jealous?" I raised a brow, "Me- jealous of you and her? Ha, no." He cocked his head, "Right," he muttered leaning his good arm against the table, "You were so jealous." I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams, Crunch." He chuckled, "Well, Johnson, it seems like my dreams are turning into a reality then." And then, he smirked.

He smirked that infamous Wood smirk which makes every single girl go _crazy_. "Oh stop that," I spat. He raised his arm in defense, "Stop what?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "That," I said vehemently pointing at him. He laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Johnson." I sighed shaking my head, "That stupid little smirk you always do. That smirk that makes every single girl fall all over you. That stupid little smirk… that one you're doing right now!" He laughed, "You know you like it, Addie," he said _smirking_.

I glared at him as the waitress came over with our drinks. I reached into my purse to grab the money for my drink when he gave her enough money for the rest of us. She smiled at him and pranced away- that slu… yeah. "I could've paid," I muttered looking at my drink. He rolled his eyes, "Adele Johnson, this," he gestured around the shop, "is a date; no matter how much you hate to admit it. The guy pays, which is exactly what I'm going to do." I bit my lip, this sounded quite familiar… "But I could've…" He sighed, "I know you could've. But I wasn't going to let you." I sighed, "Fine. Thank you." He grinned.

We spent 3 more hours around Hogsmeade just walking around and talking. And to be quite honest, it was actually_ really_ fun. "Where do you want to go now?" I asked popping an Acid Pop into my mouth. He shrugged, "Well, we've basically seen mostly everything at Hogsmeade… want to head off to the Pitch?" I nodded, "Sure!" He held out his arm and I took it as if it was second nature. "It's going to rain," I said looking up at the sky as we got our brooms. "Yeah, but not right this moment," he said looking at the sky. I shrugged and kicked off with him following suit. We flew around and raced and generally had a blast just flying and not biting each others' heads off.

After we had our fill of flying, we headed down. He took our brooms into the lockers as I lay down on the Pitch staring at the clouds turning grey. He jogged over and sat down next to me. I looked at him and patting the ground besides me. He smiled and lay down looking at the sky. "So," he began. I looked at him, "Oli- Wood, shush." He chuckled and looked at the sky. After a few minutes, he propped up on his good elbow and looked down at me. "It's going to rain any second now." I smiled at him, "I know." And with that, the rain started pouring. He jerked up as I started laughing, standing up.

"You know what I've always loved doing since I was a little kid," I asked brushing my wet hair back. He chuckled, leaning against the ground with the rain hitting him, "What?" I grinned and held out my hand which he took, "Dancing in the rain." He stood up, "Dancing in the rain, huh?" I grinned, "Yes!" I took his broken hand and held it and he put his other on my waist. I laughed while I rested my other hand on his shoulder. He cocked his head, "There's no music, Love." I rolled my eyes as we started swaying back and forth in the pouring rain, "You have to be a little imaginative, Wood." He chuckled and started to hum, pulling me in closer.

Wow… the whole world disappeared. I never noticed his brown eyes before; they were big, and deep, and they brought you in. I was never this close to him before and he smelt of peppermint and Butterbeer and some _really_ nice smelling cologne that the rain couldn't even wash away. He was, well… as Anna would say, he was ripped. He felt so- strong… is it wrong to say that it felt _so right_ being with him? And his lips… they look so, perfect. My God, I don't think I can deny this anymore… I fancy Oliver Wood, damn it.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" I whispered looking down at my hand on his shoulder. He smiled, "Hm?" I looked up and swallowed, "To be kissed in the rain." He bit his lip, "You know what I want to do?" he asked pulling me even closer, if possible. I shrugged, "Hum?" He brought his face in toward mine, "To be the one kissing you in the rain, Addie." I smirked, "Then do something about that, Oliver."He grinned as his lips met mine.

Epilogue:

*Present

I was standing there, dressed in white, the veil covering my face. I raised my eyes and saw him looking at me, a smile playing at his lips. I bit my lip. The priest kept talking, in all due respect, sir, please hurry up! "I do," I heard the love of my life say. My heart was beating faster and faster. "I do." I said breathlessly, grinning. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he looked at my now husband, "You may now kiss the bride." Oliver moved in closer and lifted the veil, "I love you, Mrs. Addie Wood," he said before kissing me. The crowd went wild.

Who would've guessed that the two people who couldn't stand each other would fall in love? Well, other than the whole school… But anyway, I sure didn't. But quite honestly, I would never, ever want it any other way. Oliver and I stood at the entrance of the gate. I looked at him as he smiled down at me, "I love you too, Mr. Oliver Wood," I said standing on my tiptoes kissing him again.


End file.
